Idon't know how it happened
by SeddieChick98
Summary: Sam and freddie are the hottest new celebraty couple in LA. They are doing an interveiw about there relationship when they get asked about there past which wasn't all sunshine and daisys as people like to think.
1. how did it start

_**Gereneral pov**_

Sam and freddie are sat on a sofa being interveiwed on there celebraty couple status. The hostess says to them.  
"ok guys you are the newest and hotteset couple in LA. How does that make you feel?"  
sam laughs and replies with " eh well actully it is a bit funny because i never actully thought that i would make something with my life and expecially not with this guy"  
the hostess gives the couple a confused look and asks " why is that haven't you two been in love since you were younge and in like pre-school?"  
freddie chuckles and says " eh actully our love story is a bit more complicated and well we didn't fall in love actully until half way through our seniour year of high school"  
sam continues his sentence "you want to here how we got toghther" the hostess just nods and then sam starts the story.

* * *

_**A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I KNOW IT IS REALLY SHORT BUT IT IS JUST A LEAD IN TO HOW I'M GONING TO START THE ACTUAL STORY SO PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WILL POST IN ABOUT AN HOUR XXXXXXX LOVE U ALL  
**_


	2. new year of hell

_**A/N OK SO HEY GUYS HERE I AM JUST GONNA CARRY ON FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF. SO THAT MEANS THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN SAMS POV ENJOY XXX**_

* * *

_**Sam pov**_

Ugh yay a new year of hell i'm so looking forward to that. By the way i hope you have noted the sarcasim in my voice here because if you can't well then you are just stupid because i have just made it kinda obviouse.

So today is the first day of my seniour year at high school. And yeah most people would think i would be happy about that and well a part of me is because it is my last year there but unfortunatly it is another year with the devil himself. Freddie benson he has been making my life hell since we were in pre-school. I don't even know why he hates me so much i've never done anything to him. In fact i helped him on the first day of pre-school when he got lost on the way. I saw him and then walked him we hung out that day but then he just started bullying me the nex day i still want to know why.

Oh by the way so you know not that you will be interested i am driving to school while thinking all of this the joys of my life.

Five minuets later i arive and park my car at the back of the lot. I quickly get out grab my bag from the back seat and then put in my headphones before walking into the building. I guess you may be thinking hey why she got her headphones in doesn't she have friends to go and meet. And well my response to that is no because everyone in school hartes me.

I am the school loser who everyone picks on i just put my headphones in to ignore what they say to me as i walk past to my locker. Well that and i just love music it is the only thing that makes me happy in my dreadful life. I arive at my lock i open it and as soon as i do i regret it because a bucket of old milk drops on my head. I yank out my headphones and hear everyone laughing at me. i grab my spare pair of clothes out my locker and the head to the locker room.

I get in there and i have to cover my eyes at the disgusting site. Which is freddie making out with his slag of a girlfriend valarie up against the lockers. i got to walk past them to the shows but freddie pulls away and says " oh and look what we have here a puckket what do you think val she still look ugly as fuck?" valarie lets out her annoying shrill laugh and nods.

I roll my eyes and head to the showers. I drop my back on a near by bench before turning round and snapping " are you gonna get out you perv" he give me a glare and snaps " you better watch your mouth puckket or you will pay remeber what happened last time you mouthed off to me" i look down and just nod my head. I sit on the bench and the plugh my headphones in again. I had hoped it would mean freddie would leave me alone but it just added more fuel to his fire. When i put them in he walked up to me and yanked them out and snerred "ooooh ok lets see what you listen to" he graps my phone and sees the song i'm listening to before lauging and throwing my phone at me. "wow puckket great music choice puckket i'm sure everyone is gonna love this" he laughs as he and val walk out the changing room.

When I am sure period one has started and that everyone is in class i get a two minuet shower dry off get dressed and then tie my hair in a poney tail. I go and put my cloaths in my locker before heading to princible franklins office like i have to every day during period one. I knock on the door and then enter. I sit down in front of him before saying " sory i'm late i had some troubles" he nods and replies " anything i can help with?" i shake my head and then he grabs his laptop puts it in front of me and leaves the room. I log straight on to skype and call carly. I'm guessing you are confused and well i will explain.

Carly was my best friend for the first year i was here but then she had to move to italy with her dad so i was left alone. I ignored her for a month after she left but then i started to miss her and princible franklin set up these video calls for monday mornings just so i would have someone because he knows my situation but he can't do anything about it because no matter what he does it just carries on or gets worse for me. So on a monday we have these calls and then the rest of the week we just talk and he lets me do the catch up work that i missed on my days off in his office.

So anyway back to the call. As soon as i call carly answers. I smile at her and she smiles back before screaching "omg hey sam i've missed you so much we haven't talked all summer" i laugh before replying " yeah i know sorry cupcake i was just busy and i knew you would proberly be hanging around with danny" she laughs before laughing.

We spend the entire hour talking about our summers and then we have to because i need to get to music. I put the laptop back and then head out the room with my headphones in. All the teacher accept it and say anything to me about it anymore. I walk straight through the school building and then go to my music class. I do like this class because my teacher is carly's brother spencer and he knows that i don't like being around others so he just lets me get a guitar and go into the hall to play for a hour. This is actully my favorite lesson. I walk into the room and i'm the first one there spencer sees me and says " oh hey sam good your here early i need to talk to you" i nod my head and walk up to him. When i'm in fromt of him he smiles and says " ok well for the first term it is a pairs project and because i know you don't like or get along with anyone in class i got in touch with the school board pulled a few strings and you are alowed to do this one alone the only thing is that everyone in class gets to do a video with there song on but they said the only way you are aloud to do it this way is if you sing it in front of the class is that ok with you"

Once he finishes his sentence my eyes bulge and i start to find it hard to breath. He tries to calm me down but it doesn't work and then everything goes black...

* * *

_**A/N HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVEIW LOVBE YOU ALL XXXX  
**_


	3. why i hate you

_**Freddie pov**_

Ah ha that stupid puckket. I can't believe she fainted in her pathetic way again. That girl is so stupid, she had a chance to be my friend but she blew it on that first day of school back in pre-school. Ah I remember it like it was yesterday_…. (Flashback_)

_I was walking to school on my own because my mum had to go to work early. I had gotten lost on my way though, it terrified me. I sat on the pavement and started to cry. I was sat there for a good while before I felt someone put their hand on my back. I turned my head to see a beautiful blonde girl stood behind me. I smiled at her and she said to me "are you ok you look kind of sad" I just shrug and sigh "I was walking to school and it's my first day but I seem to of got lost and now I'm scared and don't know where I am" she laughs before saying "come on I'll walk you your heading to Ridgway pre-school right?" I just nodded and she led the way. We became friends straight away and spent the day together. I fell in love with this girl and I wanted to be with her all the time. Well that was until I got hit by some bully and then she came and beat him up humiliating me in front of everyone. Now that made me hate her._

So ever since that day I have picked on Sam. If I say so myself she deserves it she could have ruined my life. That bitch. Ok now I want to play a prank on her ooh what could I do to her. Wait she is still passed out in the nurse's office right now. I can go in there and put itching powder in her top and bra I just hope I don't get caught.

I quickly run to my locker and grab the powder from the bottom shelf and then make my way towards where I know the cow is. I take a peak in the window to see the nurse is gone so I quickly slip in the door. As soon as I am in I shut the door behind me, she is lay on the only bed in the room out cold. I walk up next to her and undo her hoodie. As soon as it is open I move some of her top and poor the powder straight down while making sure it goes' in the bra at the same time.

When I'm sure it is enough I quickly zip up her hoodie and slip out the room.


	4. grown guts

_**Sam pov**_

*sam's dream*

_I have no idea where I am. All I know is that it is warm a peaceful here. Also I'm here with the boy I love Freddie Benson. He is so caring and loving to me here. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with me right now. I love h..._

*end of the dream*

I was having a really nice dream when I suddenly got awoken by a really annoying itching sensation in my top. I sat up and started itching my stomach and breasts. I had no idea what was going on at first but then it came to me what must have happened. The nurse must have left for a few minutes and while she was gone Freddie must have snuck in and put itching powder down my top again. Ugh thank god I brought two sets of spare cloths to school with me. I quickly ran out of the nurse's office grabbing my bag on the way.

I ran straight to the girl's locker room. I should have know that it was a bad mistake to do that because that is where Freddie and his friends go to skip class. And just because I have extremely bad luck they were there all of them the entire group. I froze when I saw them I was terrified. As soon as I had walked in they all look up at me. Freddie laughed " aww you ok the Puckett you look a little uncomfortable" I rolled my eye and headed towards the back of the locker room hoping I could ignore then long enough to get a shower and get changed.

However though Freddie didn't like that idea and he followed me to my locker. I didn't know at first but just as I was about to take off my top I heard Freddie say "put it back on Puckett no one wants to see that" I quickly yank my top back down and spin around to see Freddie leaning against a row of lockers I wanted yell at him and call him a perv but I knew that would be a bad idea. For a few minutes we stood there in complete and utter silence. I thought that meant he was there to try scare me but it turns out he had something to say and that was one of the most annoying things I think he has ever said. What he said was "so Sam tell me something why do you think it was ok for u to come in here and shower?" As soon as he had said I looked at him shocked and snapped "oh I don't know Freddie I guess it's the fact that it's a public school and I can do what I want, so if u don't mind" I stop my sentence there and yank off my top. Walking over to the showers I hear Freddie say behind me. "Wow bitch has grown some guts over the summer."

It only takes me fifteen minutes to get a shower and get dressed. Just as I've put my top on a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I hear a very familiar voice say in my ear "I hear things got a bit itchy for you" I giggle and turn around to see brad behind me. I hug him while whispering in his ear "not funny jackass" he chuckles and pulls away. We both decide to skip class and pray that Freddie and his friends don't come in here. Because well Freddie would kill brad for being friends with me. That's probably because brad and Freddie are best friends.

_*jump to scene in radio show*_

_The host looks at me confused and says "I thought Freddie made it so you had no friends how were you and brad friends" I laugh and say "this is how"_

_*back to Sam's story*_

Me and brad have been friends since we were two. But just before we started pre-school he moved to LA. That left me alone but he came back two summers ago I told him to avoid me in school so he didn't get bullied. The day after that he became friends with Freddie on his first day, I thought he had done it to get back at me but at the end of the day he came to mine and explained he is becoming friends with Freddie so he can worn me about any of the devils evil plans to hurt me. Since that day me a brad find any chance we can get to see each other. We do it pretty well, I just hate not being able to hang out with him during school but oh well I guess it's for the best I know he only does what he does for Freddie so he can keep me safe. That's probably why I love him, he's like a brother to me.

When the bell goes brad heads out the locker room first. I leave five minutes later.


	5. new arrival

I love getting to hang out with brad. Its a shame I cant do it more. I know why we cant but it still sucks.

After I left the locker room i went to English which to my misfortune and fortune I had with Freddie. It was a misfortune because he would be throwing stuff at me all lesson. It was a fortune though because I got to stare at the sexy boy. Yes I know that sounds weird he tortures me and makes my life a living hell but ever since the first day I met him I've been in love with him. I know he seems mean and horrible right now but I know that sweet little boy is in there somewhere. The same one I met on the first day eleven years ago.

I walked into my room and sat at my desk at the front of the room. When I had arrived Freddie and his group were already there. They saw me as soon as I walked in. I thought they were going to start taking the piss out of me but no they were completely ignoring me and looking at the door to the class room. I looked in that direction as well and saw my twin sister Melanie stood there look as pink as ever.

I stood up and stuttered " eh m-Mel w-what are you doing h-here?" She smirks at me and laughs " I came to check out the school my loser sister goes to" I look at her confused so she giggles and says " I'm starting here next week dummy which means I can torture you as much as I want all the time which should be easy considering i can already tell your the school loser by the fact that those girls are pouring coke on you notebook." I spin around to see Valerie doing exactly what Mel said she was I quickly go towards my desk but as I start walking I get tripped.

I look up to see my sister laughing at me. With Freddie and his lot. God my life just got so much worse.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT I'LL UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	6. i told you so

_**sam pov**_

Ugh i can't beleive this mel is at my school now. I didn't think my life could get any worse guess it can. Why didn't mum tell me she was here them maybe i would of prepared myself and slightly change my style again. I'll just have to do it tomorrow, yay now i'm back to shorts and vest tops with a hoodie on top. I'm not wearing heels ike last time hell no mel just told me i looked stupid so i will just wear my converses.`

I arrive home at about half past four and it seems quite so thet probably means that mel isn't home yet yay. I walk into the house and go straight up to my room. When I get in there I was so wrong melanie was sat on the other bed with freddie and the rest of his friends. I stop frozen in the door way i look up and mel an freddie smirk at me. I just roll my eyes and go over to my bed. sitting myself down I lean against the headbored and put in my headphones.

I hoped freddie and his friends would ignore me but because i have the worst look ever freddie walks over sits on my bed and yanks out my headphones. Because they are in ear headphones it hurts like hell so i scream in pain he laughs at me and says "so lets hear what you are listening to puckket" he smirks before taking out the headphones and playing the song at full volume. I cover my face in embarrisment. Not because it's an embarassing song, it's because it's not one they will know.

The song plays for a couple minuets before i hear velarie say "what the hell is this junk i've never heard it before" i lift my head and when i do freddie says to me "yeah blondie who is this" i sigh and then reply "it's me" they all burst out laughing so i yell "shut the fuck up will you" they all stare at me shocked except mel who says " ooh sam you've grown guts, i hate it and also that can't be you ;ast time i was here and you sng you sounded like a dieing cat, the singer on that is too good to be you" i roll my eyes and say " shut it mel last time you were here was six years ago and also if you don't beleive me i'll prove it follow me all of you" the roll there eyes at me and follow.

I know they aren't following because they think i will good. They are following me because they think i'll be awful and they can laugh at me. We go down the stairs and into the living room. They all sit on the sofa and i grab my guitar from behind the arm chair. Grabbing the stool from the corner of the room i sit on it and start to play.

(bold writing in brackets is freddies thoughts)

_"They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway_  
_They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Cuz sometimes I get lonely_**(wow sam looks beautiful when she sings)**  
_Guess I'm not the only new girl in town_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_**(what the hell am i thiking i hate puckket)**  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_**(but she does have an amazing voice)  
**

_There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town_  
_I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down_  
_I'm makin' my way_  
_No one said that it'd be easy_  
_Trust me believe me_  
_I'm where I belong_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_**(ok god i have got to stop this I HATE SAM)**  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

_We're miles apart_  
_But you're in my heart_  
_I keep you with me everywhere I go_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright_  
_I'll call to say I love you every night_  
_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life_  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase_  
_I get a little closer everyday_  
_California is not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away_

_I'm not that far away_  
_I'm not that far away" _

When i am done i put guitar back and look up to see all of there shocked faces. I laugh at all of them before saying "told you so." Once that was aid i head up to my room and carry on listening to music.


	7. what?

_**Sam pov**_

It's been two days since i sang for freddie and his friends. Well ever since i did the tease me for having a reconding of myself on my phone and listening to it. I would explain that it's my way of memorising the lyrics of my song but they are not worth my time. But anyway today is the day our assingments are due in. I think the reason we only had two and a half days to decide and recorde iur songs is because everyone only had to do one song, everyone but me. Because i am working alone the exam bored is making me do two songs which spencer will recorde while i sing them infront of the class. Yay (please note my sarcasm here).

I arrive at my class room door just to see that our class has been moved to the hall. I let out a sigh and make my way there. I step into the hall and see everyone is already there. I start to make my way to a seat far away from everyone else when i hear spencer say from behind me "oh good sam you are here will you do your songs now i wanted to get them done first" i nod and walk up onto the stage.

When i get up there i hand the band members the music sheets for my first song. I take a deep breath and i can tell my shaking but i try and calm my fears before saying to spencer "eh well the first is an original Mr shay and the second is by selena gomez" he nods and i start with the song i wrote over the summer called stronger. The music starts and i open my mouth to sing but nothing comes out so i look down, shaking more than before. The music stops and i hear a couple of giggles coming from the cheerleader so i glare at them, and then look at the band and nod indicating for them to start playing again. After taking a deep breath a place one hand on the actual mic and the other on the stand about a quarter if the way down. After i do my cue to start singing comes on and this time i actually do.

_"You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down_  
_ Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground_  
_ Some days you wanna scream but you can't make a sound_  
_ But your not alone_  
_ Here comes another day, here comes another fight_  
_ You'd rather give it up then give it one more try_  
_ Cause no one understands the way you feel inside_  
_ But your not alone_

_ Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
_ All your battles are lost_  
_ You've been cheated (mistreated)_  
_ Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_  
_ Hold on a little bit longer_  
_ Trust me, you'll see_  
_ You'll be so much STRONGER_

_ It's only temporarily but it feel like your stuck_  
_ Like no wishing well but it will change your luck_  
_ They say when one door closes another opens up_  
_ You walk right through yeah you know what to do_

_ Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
_ All your battles are lost_  
_ You've been cheated (mistreated)_  
_ Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_  
_ Hold on a little bit longer_  
_ Trust me, you'll see_  
_ You'll be so much STRONGER_

_ You'll might have to bend but you're not gonna break_  
_ Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face_  
_ You know deep down inside, you've got what takes_

_ Right now it feels like the end of the world_  
_ All your battles are lost_  
_ You've been cheated (mistreated)_  
_ Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_  
_ Hold on a little bit longer_  
_ Trust me, you'll see_

_ You'll be so much STRONGER [x2]"_

When i'm done the entire class is staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. I just shrug it off before walking over to my bag and taking out the next lot of music sheets to give to the band. I hand them over and walk back to the mic when i get there spencer asks "sam which selena gomez song will you be doing ?" i reply with "oh eh tell me somthing i don't know" he nod and then says "that song has a guy part which i would nomally ask one of the band members to do that bit but brad" he looks over at brad and continues " because you refuse to tell me where freddie and valerie are you will do it" he lets out a loud groan but i just say "be quite it's not that long and i'll throw you the mic when its your turn to sing" i walk off stage and give him a peace of paper from my pocket which he snatches off me and then we begin.

(brads parts in bold)

_"Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_  
_ It's so hard to break in_  
_ There's no way to fake it_  
_ Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'_  
_ And I shouldn't believe in_  
_ The dreams that I'm dreamin'_

_ I hear it every day_  
_ I hear it all the time_  
_ I'm never gonna amount too much_  
_ But they're never gonna change my mind, no_

_ [2x]_  
_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ Like how many inches in a mile_  
_ What it takes to make you smile_  
_ Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_  
_ Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_ Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_  
_ The life I'm pursuing_  
_ The odds I'll be losing_  
_ Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no_  
_ One in a billion, oh_  
_ One in a zillion_

_ I hear it every day_  
_ I hear it all the time_  
_ I'm never gonna amount too much_  
_ But they're never gonna change my mind, no_

_ [2x]_  
_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ Like how many inches in a mile_  
_ What it takes to make you smile_  
_ Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ [Rap:]_  
**_ Selena hit the track_**  
**_ Like Katrina makin' waves_**  
**_ Like Cold Medina, make 'em say_**  
**_ "I'm ready!"_**  
**_ Are you ready for it? _**_(Yeah, I'm ready for it)_  
_** Really ready for it?** (Yeah, I'm ready for it)_

_ I'm on my way_  
_ I know I'm gonna get there someday_  
_ It doesn't help when you say_  
_ It won't be easy_

_ [2x]_  
_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ Like how many inches in a mile_  
_ What it takes to make you smile_  
_ Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_ [3x]_  
_ Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
_ Something I don't know, Something I don't know_  
_ Something I don't know_

_ Tell me" _

When the song finally finishes i sigh with releif and then step of stage going to my seat which is in the far right cornner, however though when i get there i'm dragged out the door which is next to it. I would of screamed if a hand wasn't over my mouth.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT UPDATE SOON. LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	8. announcment

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i have updated any of my stories but i think that is because i am writing so many at once so i have decided to just focus of magical music right now and then once i have finished that one i will go onto another i hope you all understand.

love you all xxx


	9. OH GOD!

_**sam's pov**_

I kept on struggling but it was useless the person holding me was way too strong. I started kicking backwards and i kicked the person who had grabbed me in the leg causing them to grunt in pain but not let me go. I heard them opening a door before taking me into a dark room and opening it they finally let me go. I automatically reached for the door handle but whoever it was pinned me up against the door their body pressed against mine and a hand holding my arms above my head.

A few seconds later the light was switched on causing me to squint but then my eyes readjusted and i saw freddie standing in front of me , I started to freak out and scream for help but he put his hand on my mouth and said "look i'm not going to hurt you i just want to try something so if i move my hand off of your mouth do you promise not to scream" i thought about it for a second and then nodded knowing that if i screamed it wouldn't help.

He removed his hand from my mouth and when i didn't say anything he smiled.

He nodded and then said " I want to try something close your eyes."

I was hesitant at first but I did what he said none the less.

Nothing happened for a few moments but then i felt his lips on mine.

I was in shock.

He was kissing me.

Freddie benson, my bully of ten year, is kissing me.

I didn't respond at first but then my arms went around his neck and my hands into his hair.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip but i denied him access to see what he would do.

He bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp and pull on his hair.

That slight pull caused freddie to go wild, he pulled away from my mouth and started kissing down my jaw to my neck.

He grabbed the back of my thighs and I knew he wanted me to jump so I did and my legs went around his waist causing him to groan against my skin. He seemed as if he was looking for something but I had no idea what , that is until he bit the back of my ear and i let out a a groan of pleasure.

I felt him smirk against my skin and I knew he had been looking for my sweet spot and he had just found it. He bit down on the same area again and then licked over it . I knew I was gonna have a hickey tomorrow and that is when i knew i had to stop this. I shoved him causing him to stumble backwards and me to drop to the floor. I jumped to my feet and ran out of there. I went to the nearest toilets and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my clothes were rumpled. I quickly straightened out my clothes and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I went back to the hall and slipped thru the door to see principle franklin talking he saw me slip in but didn't say anything and carried on talking.

"so as i was saying i just got off the phone with the school board and they said that if the music department doesn't show that it can make a contribution to the school then it will be taken off the curriculum." everyone started to complain but principle franklin shushed them and they all stopped talking.

When it was quite he continued " i know this is upsetting for all of you and that is why I came here if we can think of a way to prove to them that it is important and can make an improvement to the school then we get to keep it so does anyone have any ideas?" no one made a move to put there hand up then suddenly an idea came to me and my hand went up. Everyone looked shocked but principle franklin just smiled and said " yes sam?"

I cleared my throat and then said " well we could use a week of school to fundraise to fix the leaks in the roof and the walls in the bathrooms, that would prove the kids who love the music department care about the school we can have kids perform everyday and then hold a concert at the end of the week" principle franklin smiled and then looked at everyone before saying "ok the people who would be happy to perform put your hands up." only five of us put our hands up me, gibby , brad, wendy and freddie. From just seeing five of us the smile dropped off principle franklin's face. He looked over giving me a sad smile before saying "it was a nice idea sam but there's not enough people to perform"

He turned to ask for more idea when something came to me so i said " what if i can get more people to come in?" he gave me a confused look so i continued "I have a few friends in LA who can help do you mind if i call them right now" The smile reappeared on his face and he gave me a nod.

I pulled phone out my back pocket calling jonah, he picked up straight away putting a smile on my face. (btw for my story jonah is at hollywood arts with tori and that lol)

(**phone convo J-jonah and S-sam)**

**J- hey babe**

**S-hey jonah, are you with everyone?**

**J-yeah why?**

**S- ok cool anyone got there laptop?**

I hear him talk to everyone over before replying.

**J- tori does**

**S- yay ok. You guys free to skype like right now**

**J- totally get your sweet ass online **

**S- (giggling) ok sure give me two mins**

**J- ok bye **

**S- bye**

When i hung up i pulled out my laptop to embarrassed to look at anyone because of my giggle. I turned it on and once it was i opened skype i was about to call when principle franklin "link it up to the wireless projector sam so we can all see because i can see some sceptical faces and i also wanna see who you are asking to come to the school" I nodded before i went up on stage to pull down the screen when i had i linked up my laptop so everyone could see what was on my screen. I message tori and seconds later they called me. I expected to see a smiling tori pop up but instead jonah does with a smirk on his face.

"hey babe"

I rolled my eyes "don't call me that jonah"

he winked before replying "oh you know you love it"

"yeah when no one else can here i'm not alone right now and your hooked up to the big screen so everyone can see you"

"he rolled his eyes before saying ok fine so whats up sam"

"make it so i can see everyone first"

He nodded and not seconds later the smiling faces of tori, cat, beck, andre, robbie and jade also appeared on the said hi at the same time before jade said.

"what ya need Puckett"

"do you guys still need something to do for your senior project?"

They all nodded.

"perfect so how would you guys like to come down to my school to help us out because the jackass school board is trying to cut the music program"

They all looked excited and high fived.

tori smiled at me before saying "sure we just need to talk to your principle"

As soon as she said that principle Franklin popped up next to me and said "i'm right here, so you guys sure you wanna come down and help?"

they all nodded excitedly causing me to laugh.

principle franklin continued "ok awsome when can you guys get here "

they all looked like they were thinking for a second before beck said "we can be there by by tomorrow if we leave school now we have all finished our classes for the day so we have to sing our forms and be on our way well just drive up in my RV it'll take like six maybe seven hours"

I nodded at the camera before we all said our goodbyes.

**_AN HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS FINISHING UP SCHOOL PLEASE READ AND COMMENT LOVE U ALL BYE XXXX_**


	10. We are young

Sams pov

When I closed Skype I turned around to see pretty much all the other students in my class looking at me with shocked faces. At first I didn't really understand why but then I realised why.

The reason that they were looking at me like that was due to the fact that me , Sam Puckett , the school loser who everyone avoided and picked on was being called babe by a extremely hot guy and had a bunch of people looking happy to see me. It must of seemed strange to them and the look we're making me feel awkward so I looked down and turned back to my laptop to disconnect it from the projector when I heard someone say "wait how the hell do we actually know they can sing or dance we could be inviting complete losers to come and mess this up for us more and frankly I don't trust sam's judgment" I rolled my eyes because I new exactly who had said that. Valerie. God I hate her I guess I'm gonna have to prove her wrong.

I was about to say fine I'll prove it to you but then I realised that all the videos I have of them brad is in them as well. I pulled my phone out my pocket and text him.

S- hey I need to prove her wrong what should I do all my videos of then singing you're in. Xxx

B- Just show them I don't care what thy think of me I love u more anyway I wanna see there faces lol XD xxx

That made me giggle because I know I did to.

S- You sure u wanna be a loser like me. Xxx

B- Bring it on baby. Xxx

I smiled at brads text before putting my phone away and turning to look at Valerie. She was giving me a smug smile that just made me wanna walk up to her and slap it off her face. I rolled my eyes at her before turning to spencer and sighing.

" do you mind if u show them a video Mr shay"

He shook his head before replying with " no it's ok we will be back in ten minuets"

And with that he turned and left with principle Franklin close behind him. As soon as they were out the door I turned back to my laptop clocking on the folder full of music videos me and my friends have made. When I find the one I want I look back at Valerie and say " ok then here's your proof" and with that I double clock on the video and it starts.

(The video in a long description lol an btw it helps if you listen to the glee version of we are young because that's what I'm using for this)

There Is the sound of people talking and the video opens with me walking up to the juke box wearing a crochet see through top, with some maroon shorts , a pair of high heel ankle boots and a black denim jacket around my waist. ( I'll set my inspiration pick as the story photo)

When I get up to the juke box I press a button. The machine makes a sound and then the music starts. After a few seconds of the song playing I turn around and start singing " Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State"

On the line "My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and" I look up at a guy sitting at the bar. When I'm finished singing he spins around on his stool showing that it's brad and he then sings "I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget" he gets up and holds his hand out so I start walking up to him and take it as he carries on singing " But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back"

The camera then swings away from me and brad to look at beck and cat sat a table.

Beck smiles at cat before singing "So if by the time the bar closes" she joins him singing "And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home"

Me and brad then sit at the table behind them and we all sing "Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun"

When we finish singing the camera spins to look at tori , jade and trina who are by the door.

After a couple beats they sing "Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun"

Tori and trina make there way towards us hand in hand while jade stays by the door and sings "Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart" while she was singing I walked up to her and took her hand. When we are walking over to everyone I sing "But our friends are back

So let's raise a cup

'Cause I found someone to carry me home"

After that we call join in again and sing"Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun" but then cat lets out a "whooaa" and then only the girls sing "Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun" everyone joins in next and sings "Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)"

While walking towards that doors till it's only me and brand left. I extend my hand to him which he grabs as I pull him up until is standing really close to me as I sing "Tonight We are young (we link fingers and sing together)So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun" and on the word sun we run out the bar everyone behind us. We walk down the street laughing with the music lyrics playing in the background.

Cat sings "we are younggg, yeah!" And then everyone sings "We are young, (we are young)

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun" as that is playing we run onto a playground everyone jumps on the wall and sits on the wall as I stand between brads legs with his arms around me as we sing the final line "So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight" when it is over we all stay quite for a second before we all cheer and burst out laughing.

(End of video)

When the video is finished I turn it off and turn to see everyone looking between me an brad as I smile down at him and he smirks up at me.


	11. All hell breaks lose

**_Sam's pov_**

Everything in the hall was quiet no one was speaking. No one was moving. I looked away from brad and saw everyone staring at us and it was becoming very awkward so I cleared my throat which seemed to snap everyone out of there trance and that's when everything got out of control. Freddie stormed towards brad with a face of thunder. I knew what was about to happen so I ran off the stage trying to get to brad before anything bad happened. I was almost too them when I saw Freddie's fist about to connect with brads face but luckily brad ducked just at the right moment. However Freddie goes in for another hit and I know brad won't be able to dodge this one so I quickly run at brad and jump on him nocking us both to the group and causing Freddie to lose his balance and fall to the floor next to us.

I hear brad let out a grunt of pain so I look down at him and say in a sympathetic voice " sorry but it's better than getting punched in the face right? " he just nods so I get up and offer him a hand up which he takes and I pull him up. We look to our right and see that almost everyone is flocking around Freddie asking if he is ok. Me and brad look at each other roll our eyes before Turing to grab our stuff and leave. Brad grabs my laptop off the stage and we head towards the doors hoping to get out of there before Freddie gets back to his feet but it's just our luck that as we get the door we hear Freddie yell " wait a fucking minuet you basted how dare you betray me I was your friend from the day you got here how could you become her friend when I invited you into my group first" brad let out a small laugh before turning and replying " actually I've know sam since we were three but I moved away to L.A when I was six me and Sam kept in touch and when I moved here again freshman year Sam said we couldn't be friends in school because she didn't wanna ruin my life I was gonna ignore but then I came up with a better idea I became your friend and then told Sam every time u planned to hurt her sometimes she avoided it but other times she let it happen so u wouldn't get suspicious" Freddie seemed to go threw a mix of emotions while brad told him the plan we had in action at first it was surprise, then it was upset and finally he settled on anger he was about to blow up at brad again but he was cut off by mr shay walking back in the room. He have us all a suspicious look but shrugged it off and said "ok everyone but brad, Valerie , Freddie and Sam can go."

Everyone walked out of the room except for us four who sat down in seats as far away from each other as possible.

Hey guys hope u liked it xxx


End file.
